Arnold Leaves
by Puella Pulchra
Summary: Arnold is leaving to San Lorenzo to live with his parents. Helga tries hard to be selfless one last time. Arnold/Helga with a hint of Helga/Brainy friendship at the end. SEQUEL Now UP!
1. Arnold Leaves

**A/n This was actually going to be a prologue for a My Version of The Pataki's. but I realised that the only idea I had and really cared about was Arnold and Helga saying good bye. If you do want me to right a version of that then leave me a review about it. Though it may take some time I have other story's to focus on. **

* * *

Arnold Leaves

The sun was setting. In a Boarding house titled the 'Sunset Arms' two children were standing in a room that seemed to be almost bare except for one box that was on the desk. One had a football headed boy that was 11years and was a boy his hair stood up at defying gravity proportions. The other occupant was a blond haired and blue eyed 12 year old girl her hair was tied up in a pink bow her hair in pig tails. She seemed to be holding back her tears as she tried to be selfless.

"Good bye football head." Helga said trying and failing to keep the tears out of her voice. "I'll…. I'll miss you" She choked out, the tears falling freely now.

"Me too" Arnold said smiling sadly. "Will you write?"

"I'll…I'll try" Helga said she honestly did not know if she would actually be able to put the letters into the mail box she was always felt self conscious about her writing even if it was just writing a letter.

"I got something for you" Arnold said reaching over to his desk he grabbed the box and gave it to Helga.

"Oh Arnold you didn't have to, I, I did not even get you anything"

"I know you didn't and I wanted to" Arnold said smiling at her. Helga swallowed and opened the box inside was a blue baseball cap similar to the one Arnold was on his head. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't you like it?" Arnold said worriedly when she started to cry.

"Oh Arnold, I love it!" At this Helga gave Arnold a hug. She broke down crying in his arms. The usually tough Helga G. Pataki had just broken down crying on the always optimistic Arnold P Shortman shoulder.

When she was finally through Helga wiped her tears, and said so quietly that Arnold had to strain to hear. "I love you, Arnold"

"I love you too Helga" Helga smiled when he said that. Her eyes went glassy as if deciding something before her hand went to the small pink bow she had worn since kindergarten. Her hair had fallen down and just hung carelessly around her shoulders as she put her new baseball cap on her head.

"Here I want you to keep this" Helga said handing him the pink ribbon she had worn ever since Arnold said he liked it. The significance was not lost on Arnold either.

"But Helga…"

"Criminy please take it something to remember me by" Helga said her voice softening by the end. "I have a newer one at home anyhow"

"If your sure Helga" Arnold said taking the pink ribbon tying it around his arm.

"I am" Helga said determined. It was only then that she realized they were getting unconsciously closer a little closer and they would be kissing…

"Arnold! Your friends are down here waiting to say goodbye" Arnolds father said from downstairs.

"I'll be down in a moment" Arnold said looking back to Helga who looked as though something had been taken away from her.

Arnold smiled to her and leaned in to her again and gave her a kiss. The stayed that way for sometime before Arnold finally pulled away. Helga's tears had fallen again as she was reminded of what she would miss.

"Let's go down stairs" Arnold said sadly not wanting to be parted from her any more than she wanted to be parted from him.

They went downstairs and were greeted by their friends. Arnold said good by to each and everyone of them including Brainy though it was obvious that Brainy was there to say goodbye to say good it couldn't be ignored his main reason was to make sure Helga was ok.

* * *

"Hey Helga" Phoebe said once she had said her goodbyes to Arnold. "You Ok"

"Yeah Pheebs just trying to enjoy the last few moments of seeing his face" Helga said her arms crossed trying to hide the fact how much this affected her.

Phoebe gazed at her sadly. Her eyes trailed to Helga's new hat.

"Arnold gave you a hat that matched his" Phoebe said smiling at the romance involved. Then her eyes narrowed. "Where's your ribbon?"

"I gave him the old one Phoebe" Helga said simply her eyes never leaving Arnold.

Phoebe's eyes widened "you mean the…"

Helga simply nodded. "But Helga that ribbon"

"Its fine Pheebs I have another at home" Helga said in a tone that suggested the matter closed.

Phoebe nodded and decided to just go for rubbing Helga's arm.

* * *

Once Arnold had finished saying goodbye to his friends, he took one last look at them remembering his time with his friends. Then his eyes trailed to Helga her trademark scowl on her face. Yet as he gazed at her it softened and she mouthed _I'll miss you_.

Arnold nodded his head slightly, to show Helga he had heard her. He waved once more to his friends his parents already in the car. He climbed into the backseat and waved out the window of the car as it drove out into the sunset.

* * *

Helga couldn't take it. After the car had turned the corner and left out of sight. She ran. She could not stand just standing around and she needed time to vent out her feelings.

She ran as far as she could until she couldn't run anymore. When she stopped running she realized she had run all the way to Gerald field. The place they as kids would play until the sun went down.

She fell down breaking into new fresh tears. She stayed like that until a hand was out on her shoulder. She looked up to see Brainy.

"It'll…Be…ok…" He wheezed. Brainy smiled in a comforting way and for once Helga did not sock him she was to sad.

"Will you stay?" She asked. Brainy nodded sadly and hugged her as she cried.

* * *

**The End**

**Well there ya go. I even put in a small portion of Brainy/Helga for all you Brainy Helga fans out there hope you like it.**

**Review if you liked it**

**Review if you did not ... constructive criticism only please.**


	2. Arnold Leaves The ReWrite

**A/N yeah I know same story ...same chapter the thing is I forgot some things like... Gerald's reaction and what Helga as thinking when she and Brainy are together at the end so I figured I would add it in this re write. I hope you enjoy. and if you could at the end tell me which one you enjoy more taht would be fantastic.**

******P.s I have half of one episode of the Pataki's planned out if you want to be able to read it quicker. Ideas would be lovely. (Episode ideas are great!)**

******Oh and thanks to Nep2uune for reminding me I had not added Geralds good bye.**

* * *

Arnold Leaves

The sun was setting. In a Boarding house titled the 'Sunset Arms' two kids were standing in a room that seemed to be almost bare except for one box that was on the desk. One had a football headed 11 year old boy boy his hair stood up at defying gravity proportions. The other occupant was a blond haired and blue eyed 12 year old girl. her hair was tied up in a pink bow her hair in pig tails. She seemed to be holding back her tears as she tried to be selfless.

"Good bye football head." Helga said trying and failing to keep the tears out of her voice. "I'll…. I'll miss you" She choked out, the tears falling freely now.

"Me too" Arnold said smiling sadly. "Will you write?"

"I'll…I'll try" Helga said she honestly did not know if she would actually be able to put the letters into the mail box she was always felt self conscious about her writing even if it was just writing a letter.

"I got something for you" Arnold said reaching over to his desk he grabbed the box and gave it to Helga.

"Oh Arnold you didn't have to, I, I did not even get you anything"

"I know you didn't and I wanted to" Arnold said smiling at her. Helga swallowed and opened the box inside was a blue baseball cap similar to the one Arnold was on his head. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't you like it?" Arnold said worriedly when she started to cry.

"Oh Arnold, I love it!" At this Helga gave Arnold a hug. She broke down crying in his arms. The usually tough Helga G. Pataki had just broken down crying on the always optimistic Arnold P Shortman shoulder.

When she was finally through Helga wiped her tears, and said so quietly that Arnold had to strain to hear. "I love you, Arnold"

"I love you too Helga" Helga smiled when he said that. Her eyes went glassy as if deciding something before her hand went to the small pink bow she had worn since kindergarten. Her hair had fallen down and just hung carelessly around her shoulders as she put her new baseball cap on her head.

"Here I want you to keep this" Helga said handing him the pink ribbon she had worn ever since Arnold said he liked it. The significance was not lost on Arnold either.

"But Helga…"

"Criminy please take it something to remember me by" Helga said her voice softening by the end. "I have a newer one at home anyhow"

"If your sure Helga" Arnold said taking the pink ribbon tying it around his arm. In a bracelet type fashion.

"I am" Helga said determined. It was only then that she realized they were getting unconsciously closer a little closer and they would be kissing…

"Arnold! Your friends are down here waiting to say goodbye" Arnolds father Miles said from downstairs. All but killing the moment between the two.

"I'll be down in a moment" Arnold said looking back to Helga who looked as though something had been taken away from her.

Arnold smiled to her and leaned in to her again and gave her a kiss. The stayed that way for sometime before Arnold finally pulled away. Helga's tears had fallen again as she was reminded of what she would miss.

"Let's go down stairs" Arnold said sadly not wanting to be parted from her any more than she wanted to be parted from him.

They went downstairs and were greeted by their friends. Arnold said good by to each and everyone of them including Brainy though it was obvious that Brainy was there to say goodbye to say good it couldn't be ignored his main reason was to make sure Helga was ok.

* * *

"Hey Helga" Phoebe said once she had said her goodbyes to Arnold. "You Ok"

"Yeah Pheebs just trying to enjoy the last few moments of seeing his face" Helga said her arms crossed trying to hide the fact how much this affected her.

Phoebe gazed at her sadly. Her eyes trailed to Helga's new hat.

"Arnold gave you a hat that matched his" Phoebe said smiling at the romance involved. Then her eyes narrowed. "Where's your ribbon?"

"I gave him the old one Phoebe" Helga said simply her eyes never leaving Arnold.

Phoebe's eyes widened "you mean the…"

Helga simply nodded. "But Helga that ribbon"

"Its fine Pheebs I have another at home" Helga said in a tone that suggested the matter closed.

Phoebe nodded and decided to just go for rubbing Helga's arm.

* * *

"I'll miss you Arnold" Gerald said once Arnold had made his way over to his best friend. Gerald had a sad look on his face he knew that Arnold was doing this because he wanted to be able to know what his parents had done in those years they had been alone but that he would not miss his best friend.

"I'll miss you too Gerald" Arnold said.

Gerald grinned and they both did their secret handshake before they gave each other a hug.

"Write often" Gerald said once they broke apart. "You may be bold but I don't think Helga could take not hearing from you, you are not bold enough to do that"

"No I'm not" Arnold said laughing slightly.

Once Arnold had finished saying goodbye to his friends, he took one last look at them remembering his time with his friends. Then his eyes trailed to Helga her trademark scowl on her face. Yet as he gazed at her it softened and she mouthed _I'll miss you_.

Arnold nodded his head slightly, to show Helga he had heard her. He waved once more to his friends his parents already in the car. He climbed into the backseat and waved out the window of the car as it drove out into the sunset.

* * *

Helga couldn't take it. After the car had turned the corner and left out of sight. She ran. She could not stand just standing around and she needed time to vent out her feelings.

She ran as far as she could until she couldn't run anymore. When she stopped running she realized she had run all the way to Gerald field. The place they as kids would play until the sun went down.

She fell down breaking into new fresh tears. She stayed like that until a hand was out on her shoulder. She looked up to see Brainy.

"It'll…Be…ok…" He wanted to tell him to go away to leave her alone. She wanted to sock him in the face like she used too. She wanted to but then she remembered that time in the jungle back in fifth grade when she had all but given up and Brainy had helped her by telling her not give up her love for Arnold. She remembered the times when he had been _there _waiting until she socked him in the nose. She found she couldn't turn him she found herself after the realization that she did need him, and want him.

"Will you stay?" She asked. Brainy nodded sadly and hugged her as she cried.

* * *

**The End**

**Review if you liked it**

**Review if you did not ... constructive criticism only please.**


	3. The Patak's Episode 1 Sneak Peak

**A/N Hey! Ok so a couple have indeed asked me for a sequel of my story Arnold Leaves. Well I am here now to give you a short sneak peak of the sequel.**

**I am attempting a style I've never done before. So forgive me if it's not good.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not and will never own Hey Arnold, If I did I would not be on this cite. **

* * *

The Pataki's

Sneak peak

**Hey Football Head**

**The new school year has been good**_. _Helga Pataki wrote while she was in her English Class. Her homework that the teacher had given them time to do, had taken her 5 minutes to complete considering it involved her writing a creative piece of just about anything they wanted in any form they wanted. So she in typical Helga Pataki fashion rewrote a love poem from 4th grade, and was spending the rest of her time, writing a letter to Arnold who was all the way in San Lorenzo with his parents.

**But considering it's only been a week since school started, I probably shouldn't say anything. You know me always the pessimist. The school work has been easier but that is not surprising since the first two weeks of school are usually review. Speaking of which are you still being homeschooled? **

**It probably wouldn't matter since other than Phoebe of course you were the brightest kid in class (Except concerning poetry of course, no offence Football Head but you stunk) Things have changed since you left some a lot others not quite so much**_. _She continued writing till the bell rang several minutes later. When the bell rang Helga quietly got up from her desk and packed up her bags. She put her letter in her bag and walked out the door.

* * *

"Hey Helga Phoebe said, Helga turned and smiled at her best friend since Kindergarten.

"Hey Pheebs, how's it going? Helga said. **Phoebe is still the best student in her grade. I would have to say though that out of all of us she has changed the least. She is still the shortest girl in class, still wears glasses and still my best friend. For which I am glad, all though she has gone a slight fashion change. I won't say much considering class pictures are in the next few weeks and we are all in the same homeroom and the whole gang has the same homeroom again this year, and Rhonda will probably send you the homeroom class photo, but 3 years ago I would never have considered that Phoebe would wear heals.**

"I am doing very well, Helga" Phoebe said adjusting her jacket. While it was true that she was the shortest girl in class that did not mean that she had not grown she now stood at a height of 4"11 and would usually wear heals to make up the height difference. "All though I should not say anything considering that the school year has only just begun" Phoebe said. Then she got a bit distracted at a point just beyond Helga's shoulder. Helga looked behind her and rolled her eyes at what she saw.

Gerald Johansson. Phoebe's boyfriend and Arnold's best friend, he and Phoebe had been dating since 7th grade. Helga would never have said it out loud but she was jealous of their relationship. It was calm and peaceful and they very rarely got into any fights, unlike Helga and Arnold where every other week something happened to upset that calm.

**Phoebe and Gerald are still dating. Although I doubt you would recognize tall hair boy anymore considering what happened with his hair. Did Johansson tell you what happened? You must have seen it in the photos Rhonda sent last year. **

Indeed Gerald's hairstyle had indeed changed quite a bit. His hair was only a quarter height it had originally had been. Jamie-o had gotten angry at Gerald for ruining his jacket and as payback had cut off Gerald's hair.

The story still brought tears of laughter to Helga's eyes every once and a while.

"Hey Gerald" Phoebe called to Gerald, waving her hand to get his attention. Gerald looked over and saw Phoebe with Helga and his expression soften. He walked over to them.

"Hey Pheebs" He said to Phoebe. Then he turned to Helga. "Hey Pataki"

Helga rolled her eyes at him. **And before you say anything Football head, No Geraldo's and Mine's relationship have not changed. We only barely tolerate each other now. For Phoebe. And you. That's it.**

Helga rolled her eyes. "Hey Geraldo," She said inching away knowing that they were 5 seconds away from going all lovey-dovey on her. Well that and Gerald looked as if he was about to have a talk that she really did not want to have with him.

"Bye" She said to the two of them before Gerald could even open his mouth.

"Helga!" She heard someone shout to her. She turned to see the person and saw that it was Lila her ex-arch enemy.**This may come as a shock to you Arnold but Lila and I can actually tolerate each other now. (Though Lila might have already wrote to you about that)**

**Yeah it's true. It happened accidentally during end of year dance in eighth grade. Both of us were feeling pretty sad about not having a date, and I don't know we just became friends after comferting eachother for half an hour in the bathroom.**

"Hey Lila" She said turning to smile at Lila. Lila frowned at Helga silently telling Helga that she had something important to tell her.

"What's up?" Helga asked her expression turning to one of worry.

"Well I got a letter from Arnold a week ago and he wanted to know something." Lila said. And before Helga could even think up an excuse to leave Lila asked the dreaded question.

"Why haven't you written to Arnold through the last 3 years?" Lila asked.

* * *

**A/N Well that's it for now! I Hope to have at least the rest of this chapter and hopefully a Halloween episode up by well... Halloween. Or a few days later... **

**P.S If I were to do a Halloween special would you want a typical highschool costume party and something goes horribly wrong or a ghost story and the legend comes true or some weird mixture of both?**

**I do have school so Things might have to take a backseat for a while, but hopefully I will be able to continue work on my story's now and again. **


	4. Authors Note

**Authors note**

**Hello,**

**I am posting this note to tell you that the sfirst two chapters of the sequel has been posted, incase you did not already know…**

**It's as you probably already know called The Pataki's**

**Anyway if you did read it then disregard this A/N if you did not then… go read it!… please?**

**Have fun reading!**

**Puella Pulchra**


End file.
